


Glitter Hoard

by Melody_LongWolf



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dragon sex, F/M, Fairy character, Hoard, Sexy Time, fairy x dragon, trying to be a gentalman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_LongWolf/pseuds/Melody_LongWolf
Summary: Sebas goes looking for his lady only to find her in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Sebas Tian/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Glitter Hoard

Sebas looked around for his lady. Hadn’t Lord Momonga told him that she would be here? She wasn’t on the bed and no lights presented themselves to him in the bathroom. As if to answer him, a tinkling sound of gold hitting gold came from a door on the side of the room as it creaked open softly illuminating the room in a strip of candle light peeking out from the door.

The butler walked slowly to the door expecting his mistress to leap out to surprise him at a moment’s notice. No immediate threat or bombardment presented itself as he slowly let the door creak open.

As he went to call out to his lady the words died in his throat at the sight before him. The room was a treasure trove, piles of trinkets and coins of gold, silver and even copper laid before his eyes. Sebas didn’t know if he could get better for a dragon when movement on one particular pile caught his attention.

Looking closer, he found something that made his chest clinch and nails dig into his palms. It took every ounce of restraint to stand perfectly still and analyze the situation before him. Lady Aurelis lay sprawled atop the steadiest mound of gold in her ‘human’ sized form. Pale white skin sparkled with a shimmer that all fairies seemed to innately have. Her black blue hair contrasted beautifully on the pile as she had set it to fan out around her and her minds glowed attracting his eyes to her figure. Her milky pale breasts were generous as well as completely visible and legs crossed enough to block his vision of her womanhood. 

He would have loved nothing more than to see her spread like that on his horde as he guarded her and his eggs. Soft skin rubbing against his scales as she moved sleepily after a heartfelt romp.

Sebas’s eyes widened at his thoughts, having not been known to think of his Lady in such a fashion. His eyes tried to rove over her body only to meet with intense blue that even the brightest sapphire couldn’t achieve. His lady was looking at him, she had seen him watching her, he was completely frozen. She had seen his shameful behavior and had remained quiet as he had fantasised about her being his. As if a supreme being were able to be anyone’s.

Perhaps if she had been some fairy out in the world, his lord and lady would have granted him leave to keep her as a bauble. However it wasn’t just any fairy that could change size and it wasn’t just any fairy that could provoke this type of reaction from him.

“Sebas.” The little moan from her mouth would have driven a lesser man crazy with need, and it set the butler’s blood alight. He could feel the need to go to her and give her every fantasy that she had ever desired. To worship her body until he would have to carry her to bed and tuck her in. “What are you thinking about so hard over there?”

His tongue felt drier than a desert and blood hotter than the seventh floor. To ask him a question phrased like that. He couldn’t stand here a moment longer and be expected to keep his sanity. He unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off as he made the journey to his Lady. Her eyes watched him as he moved closer, with an emotion that he wasn’t sure he knew of. She rose as he moved within reaching distance as she smiled at him.

He gently placed the coat around her backwards, careful not to disturb her wings. Had anyone else walked in on her they may have taken advantage of her. His sweet trusting mistress. Moving back he saw a look upon her face that surely meant that that had not been the action she had expected. He was unsure what she wanted from him though.

“My lady.” He called her attention to him and watched her take a breath before raising both hands in a silent demand to be carried. He could do that. Carefully not to touch her rear he looped one arm around her waist just under her wing joints and another under her knees. She weighed nothing to the butler. 

As he began to move towards his lady’s bed, she curled into the older man rubbing her face into his neck as her nose skimmed his jaw line. The butler stopped in his tracks, fingers clenching into the fairy’s skin. He had to remind himself that Aurelis didn’t know what she was doing, that she was just being affectionate. 

“Am I really not that attractive?” She said sadly when he did not move to her gesture. 

The butler looked down at her startled. “My Lady?”

“I thought I got everything right. Do you really not see me as a woman?” She looked up at him saddened. It tore at the dragon’s heart, but he had no idea what to say to her. “Put me down.”

Sebas let the woman slip to the ground, her head not even clearing his collar bones. She looked down hurt. He reached out to her and cupped her face, so he could tip it up to see her face. Little wet trails were starting to slide down her cheeks and her lower lip was caught between her teeth.

“My lady, tell me how to fix whatever is wrong.” He said softly, a gloved thumb rubbing circles on her cheek wiping away the tears from her eye. 

“Please.” She turned her head to speak into his gloved hand. Her breath ghosting his palm. “I want you.” The words were whispered, as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

Sebas tried desperately to keep his excitement down. “You want me?” He questioned, though it felt like he was looking a gift horse in the mouth. A supreme one could have anyone they want, but Lady Aurelis was here almost having to convince him to sleep with her. He didn’t know what he did to deserve her attention.

“Yes.” She stepped away from him. “I apologize for the confusion Sebas. You may go. I didn’t want to pressure you. I can see that my advances have bothered you.”

She took another step back tripping on a trinket of some sort and falling forward hands darting out to catch her. Even though she was falling, Aurelis’s embarrassment had her turning and pushing Sebas’s hand off her arm dragging both of them down with a loud crash. Coins and treasures scattering across the floor away from them.

Sebas looked beneath him to the startled woman. His strong arm caging her to the floor to keep his weight from crushing her. This close he could smell the fruity scent of the soaps that she had used to clean with. He couldn’t move as he looked down at here.

“Sebas?” The fairy called his name breathily and his restraint snapped . He leaned down grabbing her face with a single hand and caught her lips. The woman ran her hands in his neat hair.

Tongues tasted one another as the dragon’s hands reached down pulling off his suit jacket exposing her body to the air. She shivered into the kiss and leaned up into Sebas. His hands moved skillfully down her side to clutch her hip, pulling her hips into his. 

She moaned throatily into his mouth. “Sebas.” She whimpered, her lips tracing his as they moved. “Please.”

A snarl tore from her butler's throat. He reached down and grasped her soft breast. His other hand gripped her thigh and hitched it up his hip, making sure his weight was on his knees. His fingers worked into her chest and she threw her head back with a whimper. The move allowed him access to her neck. He mouthed her neck, hands traveling down her stomach towards her clit.

He circled around the little nub listening to the woman whimper and whine into his ear. “My Lady.” he began only to get cut off.

“Anything but that.”

“My Mistress.” He tried again only to hear a deep moan rumbling through her chest. Her hands fumbled with his ties, clawing at it desperately pausing only when Sebas’s gloved hand went to delve into her folds.

“Gloves.” She whined, and the man sat up pulling off the glove with his teeth pulling each finger one at a time before moving to his other hand repeating the process. Rid of his gloves, he made quick work of his tie and shirt revealing thick muscles that worked into a tone chest. His abs dipped down into a deeply carved V of hips and into his black pants.

Aurelis was panting at the display in front of her. She sat up letting her hands roam down his chest, nails scraping little pathways of faint red lines. Her nails catching little scales now and then.

“Sebas, stand up for me please.” She said, a sweet little whine to her voice. He follows her instruction standing, though he was unsure what she had planned but willing to indulge her. He watched her move to her knees and look up at him. A sense of wrongness shooting through him as she shouldn’t be on her knees in front of him, but she continued what she was doing as if oblivious to the position. She took her slim fingers around the belt buckled and pulled to unlatch it and removed it with a few quick pulls. She trailed her finger down his bulge, causing his hips to buck into her hand. A crooked little smile as she tipped her head to the side.

She reached her hand up to the button on his pants and slowly began to undo the confining materials. She paused halfway through to nuzzle into his pants. “Mistress.” A thick voice called out to her, unintentionally gripping her hair tightly. The action was rewarded in a moan against his crotch. The hand not in her hair rubbed her shoulders gently, pressing into them.

She pulled his pants down in a swift tug that also got his underwear. His member sprung out longer and stranger than she had expected. It was long and thin, with ridges running down it. She licked her lips eager to see how they felt.

“Stay where you are Sebas.” she said gripping his thighs as she pressed her breast into them feeling the softness of his leg hair brush against them. His cock was pushed up slightly allowing her to take it into her mouth without her hands. A sound of shock was heard from the dragon as he choked a little on his tongue in his haste to protest. No Supreme Being should lower themselves for a guardian, but it felt good the warmth of her mouth engulfed him as her tongue spun circles around his head and down the shaft. The hand in her hair could have pulled her back. However, he found himself pushing her to take him deeper thrusting into her mouth and she swallowed. 

He gripped her shoulder tightly, barely holding on to the last strands of sanity. With each swirl of her tongue and thrust of his hips he lost more and more of the battle to hang on to his sanity.

The black haired fairy moved her head back from his member and looked up at the man. Her cheeks were flushed and a dribble of spit falling from her lips to her generous breast. He watched the bead make its way down to the valley of her chest disappearing into the cleavage.

“Sebas. Fuck me.”

_ SNAP _

The last strand of his restraint, he willingly let go as he pushed the woman back the treasure pile clattering and items rolling over the ground. With speed and precision, he removed the rest of his clothes and was over her in a second. He pressed his cock into her and was not surprised to find her dripping and sliding in with no resistance. He hit a barrier and pushed slightly. 

The woman under him cried out slightly but he muffled it with a sloppy kiss. His hand went between her legs as he stopped moving to rub her clit and let her arch into him. He waited feeling her grip his arms for a moment and then thrusted into her deeply. She again cried out but this one was far from the pain she had expressed earlier.

He began thrusting into her as his excitement grew. He picked up as her moans grew louder. He watched her squirm and grind against him. He watched her watch as his member disappeared into heat and felt her grow wetter.  _ So she likes that _ , he thought with a growl.

He raised her hips so she could get a better look without slowing. It allowed him to push into her deeper. Her wings bent slightly but it didn’t hurt her. The sensation driving her crazy clawing down the arms of the butler. “S-S-Sebas~” 

He let loose a growl, before withdrawing and flipping the women onto her stomach. Pulling her hips up till she was on her knees, he thrusted back into her, swift and mercilessly. Her cries of pleasure drove him forward, hands reaching out grabbing whatever was within reach as he plunged harder and further into her. A little sob left her chest as her muscles clenched around him. 

He felt his ending coming closer and he leaned over her back one hand on the floor holding up his weight, the other gripped her hip pulling them into his thrusts. He panted heavily nearly at his limit. He shoved his face into her neck. “Mistress. MY mistress. MINE.” He growled as his fangs elongated and he sank the soft flesh there. He bit down as his thrusts became erratic and her cries more frequent.

The loud growl and twitching cock thrummed in her as he released himself into her. She collapsed tired and sweaty upon the gold beneath her, relief at the cold coins pressed into her overheated skin.

Sebas looked down at his Lady as she panted, all flushed and messy and tired. And bloody. The large mark on her shoulder now stood as a mark that she was his. The ultimate blasphemy. She was beautiful as the pile of gold was now no more than treasures sprawled across the floor. He pulled out of her, their combined juices leaking onto the floor. 

“My lady.” Sebas said, taking a breath but the fairy interrupted what he intended to be an apology.

“Sebas, I swear to every member of my guild if you apologized for what you just did I will put you through a wall.” she sighed, happily and Sebas looked at the woman strangely. “Instead of apologizing why don’t you take me to the bed and lay with me for a little while.”

“But…”

She placed a hand on her temple and spoke. “Momo-kin~ I am borrowing Sebas for the foreseeable future will you have someone to cover for him.” She was silent for a moment. “Thank you.”

She flipped over and held her arms out. The dragon sighed and picked up the woman, his woman.


End file.
